1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithium secondary battery having a high capacity and good load characteristics and charge/discharge cycle characteristics, and a lithium secondary battery positive electrode for forming such a lithium secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-aqueous electrolyte lithium secondary batteries including lithium ion secondary batteries provide high voltage and high capacity, and therefore are widely used as power sources for various portable devices. In recent years, their applications are expanding to include medium and large size applications such as power tools including electric tools, electric vehicles and electric bicycles.
Currently, various improvements are still being made to lithium secondary batteries for the purpose of improving battery characteristics and the like. For example, JP 2009-16265 A proposes a lithium-based battery (lithium secondary battery) in which high current load characteristics in particular are improved by specifying the electrode active material size, the shape of carbon fibers used as a carbonaceous conductivity enhancing agent, as well as the aggregated state of the carbon fibers.
Further improvements in characteristics are therefore expected to be required for lithium secondary batteries along with the enhanced functionality of devices used and the like.